Feel That Fire
by Upsgirl88
Summary: Two part fic based on the following prompt from the amazing LuvNormanReedus (Thx again for trusting me with this) - Carol made Daryl's poncho after a cold winter in the storage containers they hunkered down in between season's 2 and 3! It was the only thing that kept them warm during their first intimate moment, Carol always blushes when he wears it now! Rated M for smut in part 2.
1. Chapter 1

It was crazy. It was incredibly stupid to risk her life the way she was. But the second she saw the man wearing Daryl's poncho she completely lost it. Carol knew she had to get it back somehow. The second everything blew up she had her target in mind. It took shooting several other people before she got him, but Carol dropped the man with a bullet to the head just as he trained his gun on Michonne's back. Rick already had the gate open, most of them were outside and Carol watched as Michonne safely joined the others.

That's the moment the stupidity came in. While bullets whizzed all around her Carol ran to the body, lying in a heap on the ground, and started to tug at the poncho. She stopped every once in a while to fire off rounds, protecting herself. Her mind should have been on surviving and getting the hell out of there. While that was still the goal, Carol knew she couldn't leave without getting the poncho.

Maybe it was because of everything that had happened, the banishment, seeing the prison fall, losing most of her family and not knowing if she would ever see them again, the devastating situation with Lizzie and Mika, and of course missing Daryl. She missed him so badly her heart ached from dawn til dusk, only pausing during those moments when sleep finally took over. But he was there, still fighting, mere feet away from her. Fighting for his life, her life, and the lives of all the people left in this world they could call family. And Carol was hunkered over a dead body trying to pull off an article of clothing. Stupid. So stupid.

But the poncho was special and Carol knew in this world, in this life they now lived, special things didn't come around often and they didn't last long. The prison was special. It was home. And now it was gone. Carol had no idea how the poncho had got from the rubble of the prison onto this man's back but she knew for sure it was Daryl's. She knew because she made it for him, by hand, lovingly cutting and stitching the entire thing together over a cold couple of early winter weeks. That was almost two years ago.

A bullet whizzed by her head and Carol instinctively ducked, looking up just in time to see an enemy gun trained on her. Could this be the end? Did she risk her life only to die in a heap on top of the very object she risked it for? Nope, it wasn't her time yet, Carol realized as a bolt hit the man with a thunk, right through the temple.

Daryl approached and yanked the bolt out of the dead body. They shared a look and Carol knew he understood. He came over and lifted the body while Carol quickly unwrapped the poncho. The next thing they knew Rick was screaming for them to run for the gates. They were leaving. They were all escaping Terminus and as far as Carol could tell, everyone she loved had survived. Including the four new people she had never met.

Carol was leaving with Daryl by her side and the poncho tucked under her arm. They shared another look and Daryl gave her a half smile. It was only a split second but it sent her heart soaring in ways she hadn't felt in weeks. Only Daryl could make her feel that way. He offered a hand, pulled her to her feet and they ran. He never let go, not until they were deep in the woods and the entire group stopped to catch their breath.

Carol didn't let them pause long. "Come on, I'll show you where Tyreese is waiting," she said, taking the lead.

"Wait, did you say Tyreese?" Sasha replied, eyes quickly brimming with tears. "He's alive?"

Carol smiled at Ty's little sister. She knew Tyreese would be ecstatic to know she was still alive and obviously Sasha felt the same about her brother. "Yep he's alive."

"But... Why? He didn't come fight... Is he hurt?" Sasha looked terrified.

"No, he's not... Well, nothing serious," Carol started to explain. She turned her gaze to Rick and then Carl. "Someone had to stay behind to look after the baby. Made more sense with the gash on his arm for him to rest."

"The... Baby..." Rick repeated. "You found a baby?"

Carol smiled again. She had been looking forward to the moment she could tell Rick his daughter was safe. It was the one glowing light that kept her going after the deaths of Mika and Lizzie. That and of course the possibility of finding Daryl again. She met Rick's eyes, "Judith." The words came out as a whisper. Rick looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. "She's alive Rick." Carol looked at Carl, staring back at her in disbelief, "Your sister is safe with Tyreese."

"But how... The car seat... So much blood," the words escaped Rick's lips in chopped breathless dialogue.

Carol put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Tyreese and… Tyreese found her, and took her when he ran from the prison." She had almost mentioned the kids. Almost. But Carol wasn't ready to explain to the entire group why Lizzie and Mika were no longer with them, so she omitted their names. "Come on, follow me. Come see your baby girl Rick, I know she's missed you and Carl," Carol said, glancing at the young man with a tough exterior who just couldn't hold back the tears this time.

So Carol led. And everyone followed. When they arrived where she had left Tyreese the emotional reunions began. As happy as Carol was to be a part of her friend's joy she found herself backing away from the happiness surrounding her. There was a darkness in her heart that she wasn't close to overcoming. In fact, chances were she would never overcome it. Like Tyreese had said about her murdering Karen and David, it's a part of them now. It was the same with what happened to Mika and Carol's difficult decision to end Lizzie's life. It would always be a part of her. She would move on, just like she had after Sophia died. But it would always be there in her heart. Carol realized as she wandered away, thinking of the children she had lost, she survived Sophia's death because of Daryl. She had someone to grieve with. Someone who Sophia's loss meant something to. Daryl may not have grieved like a parent, he barely knew Sophia, but the search, his unwavering faith in finding her… it crushed him just like it crushed her when the walker that used to be her daughter came stumbling out of that barn.

Carol was still holding the poncho. She pulled it to her chest and breathed in the scent of it. She was used to it smelling like Daryl, but it must have been freshly washed because it smelled of detergent. Somehow in the midst of the fighting it hadn't got a single drop of blood on it. It was a little dirty from where the man wearing it had fallen, but otherwise it looked almost as good as the day she'd given it to Daryl.

Daryl. They were together again, but hadn't had a single moment to really acknowledge it. Carol heard a branch snap behind her. Daryl. She smiled knowing he'd stepped on the stick on purpose. He knew how to be quiet walking through the woods. If he wanted to he could have crept right up behind her without her even knowing he was there. Carol could sense it was him without turning around to see. They were a long way from the others now. She had wandered a lot farther than she should have alone.

"That was pretty stupid," Daryl spoke.

His voice. She had longed to hear his voice for weeks. Carol turned around with a bright smile. "Which part? Rescuing this?" she held up the poncho. "Or wandering so far away from everyone?"

"Both." He was smiling back at her. "But I'm really glad you did."

"You know I can take care of myself now, right?" Carol said as he came closer.

Daryl nodded. "You always could." His words surprised her. Did he really believe that? "It's just that now you fight with more than your mind." Daryl was closing the gap and Carol made herself wait for him. She wanted to run to his arms, but it wasn't often that Daryl initiated contact and she knew he was about to. "You've always been the strongest person I know." He had arrived. Daryl was standing right in front of her. Daryl. Her Daryl. He touched her cheek. "But I wouldn't call myself a man if I didn't feel the need to protect you." And the woman in her would always let him.

Daryl kissed her. It wasn't her kissing him and then him kissing her back. This was all him. He started it. He needed it. He needed her. Carol could feel all of that in the kiss. They were alone, away from the others, and even though the extent of their relationship was still a secret Carol knew it wouldn't be anymore. Once they rejoined the others their relationship would be obvious and finally… finally she knew that Daryl was okay with that.

When he pulled away, breathless, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Missed you," he said simply.

"Me too," Carol whispered. They stayed there for a long time, until Carol realized she needed to tell him everything that happened. She couldn't heal alone. He helped her the first time and he would help her again. So they sat and Carol told him the entire story, starting from the murders, the banishment and right through to killing Lizzie. He held her hand the entire time and just listened. Daryl knew her inside and out, and he knew that's exactly what she needed right then.

When she was through she looked into his eyes and knew he would be there for her. Whatever she needed. Carol brushed away the tears. For a little while she needed to be happy and with everything out in the open between them, she decided it was time. "Will you put this on?" she asked, handing him the poncho.

"Mmm hmm," Daryl said, taking it from her and standing, then wrapping it around himself and doing up the button. "Could have used this a few of those cold lonely nights after the prison fell."

Carol looked at him and felt the familiar blush creep into her cheeks until her face was burning red and she could feel that fire once again. She had no idea it would still affect her the same way to see him wearing it. It usually took a lot to make her blush. But ever since that night, the group of them forced off the farm to hunker down in storage containers for several months, necessary shelter to survive the cold winter… she couldn't look at Daryl in the poncho and not relieve the moment they shared only a few days after she'd given it to him. It was cold, but under than poncho, together, they had never been warmer. With her cheeks still on fire, like it always did, Carol's mind wandered back to that night…


	2. Chapter 2

_There were enough storage containers for every single one of them to have their own space. But Rick requested that everyone be at least in pairs, for safety reasons. It wasn't like walkers could get in, but they had already had more than enough run-ins with crazy humans since the world went insane. Glenn and Maggie shared, Beth stayed with her father, Rick, Lori and Carl took another container, which left Carol, Daryl and T-Dog to bunk together. _

_Even though they were safely in pairs or groups Rick still insisted they take turns on watch. T-Dog was taking the first half of the night shift with Rick, then Glenn and Maggie would take over into the morning. It just so happened, this was the first time Daryl and Carol were alone in the storage container for an extended period of time. _

"_Carol, go take T-Dog's blanket for now," Daryl whispered. "I can hear you shivering from over here." Carol was freezing and her teeth were chattering while she attempted to sleep. They didn't have enough blankets for everyone to have their own, so Rick and Lori were sharing, as well as Maggie and Glenn. Daryl didn't have a blanket either, but he had the poncho she made him and it was likely even warmer. _

"_I'll j-j-just have t-t-t-o give it back when he c-c-comes in," she got out, as her body shook with cold. "Then I'll just b-b-be freezing again." _

_Daryl sighed. "C'mere then," he said. "Bring your blanket." Was he really offering to help warm her up? Carol wondered as she sat up. She gathered up the blanket and stood, making her way through the dark to the corner where Daryl had been sleeping for weeks. "Lay your blanket down first. It will be much warmer if we're not sleeping on the cement floor." Daryl stood while she spread out her blanket, then lay back down in the same spot, with the blanket under him. Carol hesitated. "Come on, I'm getting cold now too," Daryl grumbled. _

_She lay down beside him and Daryl covered them both with the poncho. The shivering stopped almost instantly. Between the heat of his body and the warm material over them Carol finally felt the chill start to fade. "Oh my God, thank you," she sighed, cuddling up against his side, drawn to the warmth. Carol felt him shift and worried she was making him uncomfortable already. Daryl wasn't one for physical contact and she had always tried to respect that and allow him the space he needed. She lifted her head to speak, but as she did Carol realized he'd turned towards her and their faces were only inches apart. "I'm sorry," she apologized, wriggling back a bit._

"_Don't," Daryl said quickly. "I, uh… it'll um, be warmer if you just stay close." _

_Carol knew if she could see his face better he was likely blushing. She moved back to where she was and pressed her body up against his once again. Carol laid her head down against his chest and felt Daryl settle his cheek against her hair. She could honestly say that she had never felt so safe and secure in her entire life. Ed had never just held her in his arms lovingly. If his arms were around her he was either abusing her or getting what he needed then discarding her like trash. Daryl was her security blanket. Even though they rarely touched she could always feel his presence. _

_But now, they were touching and it felt amazing. It didn't take Carol long to realize she no longer had any desire to sleep. She wondered if Daryl felt the same. Carol had known for a while that Daryl would not be the one to make the first move. Whether it was an uncertainty, lack of experience, the abuse he'd suffered or a combination of all three, she knew for certain that no matter how strongly he desired her, he wasn't starting anything. It was up to her. Was it the right time? Was he ready to take the next step? Was she, for that matter? _

_Carol answered the last question first. She was ready. Was it the right time? Really, was there ever a right time anymore, when they didn't know if they would survive another week… another day…. Another hour? But Daryl, he was complicated. They hadn't even kissed yet. Maybe we should start there, Carol thought, and see where it goes. She took a deep breath and propped up on an elbow. "You okay?" Daryl asked. Apparently he wasn't sleeping either. _

"_I'm fine," Carol said, shifting into position to make her move. Daryl was looking at her. It was dark, but there was a little light that came in the windows near the ceiling, from the bright moon outside. The light was just enough to know he was watching her and just enough for Carol to see her target without having to fumble in the darkness. "I just thought maybe you wanted to…" she moved a little closer with each word and after a slight pause as her last word hung in the air, Carol leaned in and kissed him. _

_She had no idea what to expect, but what actually happened would have been way further down the list than Carol could have ever imagined. There was no retreat, no moment of shock, not even a split second's hesitation… he kissed her back. Daryl kissed her and it screamed, 'what took you so long?' It may have been slightly awkward, a bit shy at times, but it was perfect to Carol. After years of angry, drunk, possessive kisses from Ed, it was incredible to have a man kiss her so sweetly. And it wasn't just any man. It was Daryl. Daryl - her socially awkward, tough exterior, teddy bear at heart best friend. _

_Since step one went so well Carol decided to push her luck a little more. While they continued to kiss she lifted his shirt and grabbed the waistband of his jeans, slipping her fingers just inside so the backs were bushing low on his belly. Daryl groaned into her mouth and Carol swallowed it up eagerly. _

_She felt his hand grasping her hip and her heart started to beat even faster. Carol felt dizzy, incredibly woozy and as much as she hated to lose contact she needed air. She pulled back, but rested her forehead against his lips, feeling Daryl's panting breaths warm against her skin as she struggled to fill her lungs with oxygen. _

_When the faintness subsided Carol lifted her head. There was a feeling coursing through her body that was so intense it actually terrified her a bit. Carol couldn't remember wanting sex with anyone as badly as she wanted Daryl right then. If she let go, relinquished control, it would consume her completely. But before that happened, she had to know. Carol had to know he wanted her just as much. She needed to know that Daryl was okay with taking this step in their relationship. She didn't intend for her words to be as seductive as they came out. She wanted to give him complete choice, not interfere with that in anyway, including any sort of sexual temptation. "Do you want this?" Carol breathed, biting her lip and tugging lightly on his pants. She had never considered herself overly sexy, but the way the words slipped off her tongue made her feel like a siren. _

_Daryl didn't speak. Like they so often did he spoke to her with his eyes as the moonlight reflected on his blue irises. But this time, to be sure she understood his answer, Daryl's hand slipped from hip to her ass and squeezed. It was bold, especially for him, and for that reason alone it meant so much more. Carol had no doubt that Daryl had been with a woman before. As shy as he was, he was also incredibly handsome. There's no way a man that good looking wouldn't run into an aggressive woman at some point. And now he was with an aggressive woman again. Carol almost laughed out loud at the thought. Who would have ever thought she would consider herself aggressive? But after everything she had been through, everything she had survived in her life… she would never be that weak little mouse ever again. _

_The last shred of reserve she had left disappeared with his confirmation. Carol pushed her hips into Daryl, grinding against him. She also slipped her hand even further inside his pants, smiling when the tips of her fingers grazed his penis. It wasn't all that surprising that he wasn't wearing underwear. All their clothes were falling apart. Carol thought back to the last time she washed his clothes and she remembered noticing his boxers were ripped and sewed them up. Daryl had been so embarrassed he hadn't let her do his laundry for a long time after that. The next time she did it, there were no underwear. Eventually they would find somewhere to loot and load up on clothes, but for the time being they made do. And right then, no underwear was not a problem in the least. _

_Carol shivered as she touched him again, surprised at how easily he'd become fully aroused. It shouldn't have been surprising, really. How long had it been since he'd been with a woman? As far as she knew it had been at least several months, maybe longer, though she had no doubt that he'd found enough privacy to relieve the tension himself a time or two. Daryl's hand was still on her ass, which was great, but she was ready for more, so much more. She pulled her hand out of his pants and moved it with the other to her own. Carol twisted, wiggled and tugged under the cover of the poncho, until they were off, along with her very unflattering cotton panties. She opted to leave her socks on. It certainly wasn't sexy but it was way too cold to remove anything more than necessary. _

_When she guided Daryl's hand back to where it had been previously he squeezed again and she moaned quietly. They couldn't be too loud. Even though they happened to be in their own separate container she knew for a fact that you could hear through the walls. They were beside Glenn and Maggie. _

_Carol shifted and reached for Daryl's button and fly. Her hands were shaking with anticipation as she undid them and tugged them down. Daryl used his feet to push them off as Carol immediately reached for his dick. As her hand wrapped around him she heard Daryl whimper softly and when she slowly stroked him Daryl groaned and his entire body quivered with desire. Carol knew, at least this time, foreplay was not going to happen, which she was perfectly fine with, seeing as how she'd been wet with desire from the second their lips met. _

_She pushed Daryl onto his back and straddled him, feeling the poncho slide off her shoulders to pool around her naked ass and thighs. Carol sat above his erection, her hands on his chest to brace herself. She looked at him, making sure they had eye contact before lifting her hips to the right angle and sliding back against the tip of his dick. She felt the penetration and yet another wave of heat coursed through her body. She could feel that fire burning at her core as she slipped back a little further, taking him deeper. He whimpered again and Carol decided it was the sexiest noise she'd ever heard in her life. His face was contorted with pleasure and Daryl started to close his eyes. "No, don't," she whispered. "Look at me, please?" She wanted to see into his soul as they fucked and she wanted Daryl to watch her face and know the kind of bliss she was experiencing because of him. Carol pushed back further and sat up, taking him fully inside her. _

"_Oh God," Daryl said, rather loudly. _

"_Shhh," Carol replied, leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss and keep him quiet as she started to rock gently. Slow, fast, it didn't matter, they were both too aroused for it to last long. But Carol knew she would enjoy every second of it anyway. She grabbed his hands and linked their fingers, then pressed them up above his head for leverage as she slid up and down his cock. The delightful feeling of fullness when she took him deep was almost more than she could bear. Carol moved slowly, savoring every inch as she glided on him. Her heart was hammering, her world was spinning and she was happy, so incredibly happy. It was the first time since Sophia had died that Carol allowed herself to enjoy anything. _

"_Jesus, Carol, I'm sorry," Daryl grunted as he ripped his hands from her grasp, moved them to brace her hips and started to thrust into her from below. She had no idea what he was apologizing for and completely forgot he'd even spoke as the orgasm rocked her only the 4__th__ time he drove into her. Carol was flying, soaring higher than she'd been her entire life. It felt like she'd taken some crazy drug and was riding the euphoria. _

_It wasn't until moments later that she felt the pain from Daryl's grip on her hips. He was squeezing, hard, obviously right on the edge of release. Carol covered his hands with hers and spoke softly to him, "Easy baby, just let go… come for me…" _

_Daryl grunted and his body shook. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes tight, similar to what she had just done herself. His face was so beautiful. Carol wished there was a little more light so she could see it better and commit the look to memory. But even in the dim light it was a sight she would never forget. _

_Carol slipped off him and curled up against his side. Neither of them said a word. Their actions spoke loud enough. Daryl held her tight against his chest and pulled the poncho up snugly around them. She listened to the sound of his heart beat as is went from wild thumping to slow and steady. Once it evened out it lulled her to sleep. Carol was safe, warm and content. Daryl. Her. And the Poncho. _

"You're thinking about that night again, aren't you?" Daryl asked, likely noticing the bright red cheeks she displayed.

"That obvious?" Carol replied and he nodded. "I still wonder if T-Dog noticed our pants lying there when he came in to sleep after his shift?" Carol felt a pang of sadness for the man who had saved her life, back at the prison.

"He had to have noticed us curled up under this thing, but he never led on that he suspected anything…" Daryl said, blushing slightly himself. "It was Glenn, by the way," Daryl added.

"Huh?" Carol said, unsure of what he was referring to.

"Glenn. When the prison was attacked he was still there after the rest of us fled. Before he left he went back in the cell block and grabbed a few things. The poncho was one of the things he grabbed," Daryl explained.

Carol stood up. "I need to go find him," she said.

"I know you do, but first…" Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, kissing her deeply. "I don't know when we'll get the chance to be alone again. I want to make the best of it."

Sometime later the two of them wandered back to where the rest of the group was. There were several discussions, well, more like debates, going on as to what they were going to do next. The reunion bliss was clearly over. Rick and the handsome red headed man she had yet to be introduced to were butting heads. Better you than me, she thought with a smile. Maggie was talking with another two pretty brunettes Carol didn't know and Glenn was sitting alone, watching them. Carol left Daryl to mediate Rick and the ginger and wandered over to Glenn.

She kissed his cheek and sat down beside him. "You are probably the sweetest man I have ever met in my entire life," Carol said, reaching for his hand. She had always had a special relationship with Glenn. There was a mutual admiration that was left unsaid, but they both knew it was there.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Glenn asked, grinning at her.

"You know," Carol said, her eyes wandering to Daryl wearing the poncho.

"Oh that," he laughed. "I watched you spend two weeks sewing that thing. And I see the look on your face when he wears it." Carol eyes shot back to meet Glenn's. "It's okay, your secret is safe with me," he whispered, squeezing her hand.

Carol leaned against Glenn and looked at Daryl. He caught her eye and smiled. She knew she was blushing again and she didn't care. It wasn't going to be a secret for much longer and finally… finally… that was okay.


End file.
